


Los que una vez fuimos

by letsburntogether



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsburntogether/pseuds/letsburntogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Sirius y su relación a lo largo de los años a través de viñetas. <br/>¡Risas, amistad, amor y mucho más!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I. DECISIONES

Sirius Black apenas había articulado palabra. Seguía callado aun cuando entraron en la habitación después de una primera cena algo incómoda. Había conocido a un chico en el tren que había calado a la perfección en su lista a posibles candidatos para mejores amigos, y es que él y James eran demasiado iguales y a la vez tan completamente distintos, que sería imposible creer que no acabarían entablando una gran amistad. Habían otros dos chicos que conoció en el tren que se unieron a su compartimento después de conocer a James Potter. Fue producto del azahar que a los cuatro les tocara en Gryffindor y que, como consecuencia, hubieran decidido compartir la habitación.

Había cuatro camas, una para cada uno. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común corrieron hacía la habitación ansiosos por escoger una. Pero, en cambio, después de subir corriendo las escaleras los cuatro chicos se quedaron inmóviles frente a las camas. No sabían cual escoger. Hacía pocas horas que se conocían y ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a dar el primer paso con la elección.

—¡Esta será la mía! —James Potter salió corriendo hacía una de las camas del medio y, pegando un salto, quedó tendido de pie sobre el colchón. El chico comenzó dar brincos y animo así a su nuevo amigo.

—¡Yo me pido esta! —Sirius fue corriendo, al igual que James, y se tiró de espaldas al colchón quedando boca arriba. Él escogió la cama de al lado de James, una de las dos que ocupaban el centro en la formación.

Los dos otro chicos se acercaron a las camas que faltaban por ser ocupadas, las dos camas a los lados de las de Sirius y James respectivamente.

—¿Te vienes a dormir a mi lado, Lupin? —dijo Sirius mientras fijaba su mirada en el niño que caminaba hacía la cama de al lado. Remus se quedó parado por un momento, sintiéndose indefenso ante la fuerza de los ojos de aquel niño. Apenas habían compartido unas palabras y la sonrisa que había provocado que Remus durmiera a su lado, había despertado en Sirius una sonrisa que no podía compararse a ninguna que hubiera visto antes—. ¡Genial! —Sirius se acercó hacía el chico y intentó susurrarle algo al oído que no escucharan ninguno más de la habitación—. Me alegro que seas tu… Pettigrew tiene pinta de olerle los pies, ¿no crees?

Remus soltó una carcajada pero estaba demasiado asustado como para poder contestar a la broma de aquel chico de ojos grises. Lo hubiera hecho pues a Remus se le encantaba reírse, pero estaba experimentado demasiadas nuevas emociones y todavía no conseguía entender como era que ya tenía compañeros de habitación que podrían llegar a ser sus amigos. Remus no salía de su asombro y no podía ser más feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

II. MUCHO MÁS

El curso había comenzado hacía cerca de una semana. Las cosas, aun demasiado novedosas e imprevisibles, comenzaban a adquirir un ritmo. James y Sirius ya eran inseparables, todo el mundo creía que se conocían de fuera de la escuela desde hacía años o que eran hermanos y, cerca estaban de serlo. A Remus le costaba seguirles pues los dos niños vivían a un ritmo demasiado acelerado, llevando sus rutinas a otro nivel y buscando nuevas aventuras en cada esquina del castillo. Peter siempre iba detrás de Sirius y Remus intentando alcanzarlos, pero nunca lo conseguía. Remus, sin embargo, se mantenía a una distancia prudente evitando acercase demasiado a gente tan maravillosa que no se merecía la carga de un amigo como él.

Estaba sentado junto a Sirius en clase de Transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagall. Remus maldecía en silencio el haberse sentado a su lado pues Sirius parecía incapaz de estarse quieto y prestar atención a la explicación de la profesora. Notaba los movimientos de Sirius para hablar con James que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado y escuchó vagamente la conversación que los dos niños mantenían.

—¿Has visto que pintas que lleva ese? —se reía James.

La profesora parecía no verles y ella, ajena a lo que esos dos tramaban, continuaba su clase.

—¿Has visto su pelo? —decía Sirius siguiéndole el royo a James.

—¿Cómo no verlo? Seguro que pasa una ráfaga de aire y no se le mueve…

—¡Que asco, James! Debe llevar sin lavárselo desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

Más risas, más alboroto y Remus sin poder escuchar a McGonagall porqué sin querer y sin haber podido evitarlo, él también había estado riéndose del pelo y del aspecto de aquel Slytherin que tanta gracia causaba a James y Sirius.

—Entiendo que llevamos una semana de curso y que no os conozco muy bien... —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación de que ustedes cuatro van a darme muchos problemas.

—Perdónenos, profesora —James respondió a las palabras de McGonagall—. Es que estamos muy ilusionados de empezar y no podemos controlar los nervios…

—Pues más vale que vaya empezando a controlar sus nervios, Potter —afirmó la profesora encarando las cejas—. Así que para ponerlos en su sitio y quitarles esos nervios y tanta tontería, les brindaré como remedio un castigo.

—Pero…

—No, señor Black. Nada de protestas —afirmó—. Preséntense esta misma tarde a última hora en mi despacho, les estaré esperando gustosa y les daré algo provechoso que hacer —sonrió y les miró—. Más de una de las jaulas del final de la clase necesitan una buena limpieza. Eso les ayudará a calmar sus nervios, estoy segura de ello —dijo con resignación, sabiendo que por muchos castigos, aquellos cuatro siempre darían de hablar en las reuniones de profesores y siempre habría algún que otro expediente por abrir si ellos andaban cerca. Pero eso formaba parte del trabajo que amaba.

En salir de clase fueron juntos a través de los concurridos pasillos en lo que eran pequeños cuerpos moviéndose a través de un mar de alumnos mucho más mayores. No les importaba, pues seguían a Sirius y James que se movían con un descaro poco propio en alguien de once años. Pero aquel descaro, aquella seguridad en si mismos, les daba el valor suficiente a Peter y Remus para seguirles allá a donde iban.

—Primer castigo del año —dijo Sirius.

—Puf, y los que quedan… A este paso nos ponen un castigo cada día —añadió James con fastidió—. ¡Venga ya, si solo estábamos hablando!

—Hablando por encima del volumen de la profesora que estaba dando la clase —replicó Remus alzando las cejas y mirando a James.

—¡Además no es justo! Remus y yo solo estábamos riéndonos de lo que decíais vosotros. No hablamos en ningún momento.

—Que pena, Peter… —dijo Sirius— Pero aquí pringamos todos o no pringa ninguno.

—No es un buen método, la verdad —reafirmó Remus mirando a Sirius, este evadió su mirada.

—Que mas da… Solo es un castigo, ¿no?

Entonces Remus pensó que si seguían no iba a ser solo un castigo. Iban a ser mucho más.


	3. Chapter 3

III. El GRYFFINDOR

—Mis padres me han respondido a la carta que les envié la semana pasada —dijo Sirius una mañana en el gran comedor después de recibir el correo y un ejemplar del Profeta.

James a su lado dejó su correspondencia y se inclino hacía su amigos, observando la carta que Sirius tenía entre las manos.

—¡Vamos, ábrela! —le animó James.

Remus y Peter, sentado en frente de los dos chicos, miraban a Sirius sin comprender el porqué de tanto alboroto. Sirius pasó sus ojos por lo de Remus y abrió la carta. El papel resonó contra los dedos del chicos, cediendo ante la fuerza ejercida y dejando el contenido al margen del exterior. Sirius sacó la carta y la leyó en silencio. Los tres chicos le miraban con ganas de saber de que se trataba.

Sirius volvió a leer la carta una vez acabada y siguió sin gesticular palabra. Supo desde el primer momento a los que se enfrentaba. Supo que se enfrentaría a la cólera de sus padres desde que la palabra Gryffindor resonó en el Gran Comedor siendo él el portador del Sombrero Seleccionador. Lo supo cuando después de aquello miró a sus primas y vio sus expresiones, sentadas en la mesa de la casa a la que él mismo debió haber pertenecido. Y todas sus sospechas recibieron respuesta después de haber leído aquella carta.

Once años de edad y las ideas tan claras. Jamás seria como sus padres y jamás sería un heredero para la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, al menos no uno decente visto desde los ojos de su familia.

—¿Qué pasa, Sirius? Te has quedado pálido —dijo James con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sin entender la reacción de Sirius.

—Soy una vergüenza para mis padres…

—¿Dice eso la carta?

—No directamente, pero lo dice.

El niño de ojos grises tiró la carta encima de la mesa y dirigió su mirada al plato de desayuno que tenía delante, se le había ido el hambre.

—¿Pero que pasa? —preguntó Peter, que aun no había captado la idea principal del asunto.

—Que mi familia siempre ha pertenecido a Slytherin, Peter… Y yo, bueno —decía Sirius—. Yo soy el primer Gryffindor Black. Así que de alguna manera he roto la tradición ancestral que mi familia sigue con tanto ahínco.

—¿Y que más da? —dijo Remus. No podía imaginarse a Sirius en otro lugar que no fuera Gryffindor. Él era el claro ejemplo de lo que casa representaba, un emblema transformado en persona, encarnado en un cuerpo humano. Tanto James como él eran los más claros ejemplos de lo que la casa Gryffindor significa y representa.

—¿Has visto algún Slytherin sangre sucia? —le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

—Nacidos de Muggles o mestizos… —le corrigió James. No soportaba esa palabra y Sirius estaba bastante familiarizado con su utilización.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius. Habían costumbres que costaría erradicar. Convivir con esas ideas te hace olvidar que hay un mundo fuera de las paredes de una casa que se dedica a vivir atascada en un pasado lleno de amargura y oscuridad.

—¿Has visto algún nacido de Muggle en Slytherin? Y si hay alguno son granes excepciones —continuó Sirius—. No hay. Y aquí en Gryffindor o en cualquier otra casa, sí los hay. Mis padres se niegan a aceptar la idea de que en el mundo no solo tenemos derecho a vivir magos con sangre puta.

—Una tremenda estupidez —afirmó James.

—Realmente lo es —confirmó Sirius. Miró a su amigo que le miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta por su parte, una respuesta que había sido satisfactoria.

—Estoy orgulloso de estar donde estoy y de los amigos que tengo —dijo Sirius muy seguro de sus palabras. Y esa fue la primera vez que utilizó amigos para referirse a aquellos tres chicos que le miraban con satisfacción.

La primera de muchas.


	4. Chapter 4

Era guapa, pensaba Remus. Mucho.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con una luz especial que provocaba un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago cuando los mirabas durante el tiempo necesario. Su pequeña nariz, sus labios finos, rosados y definidos. El pelo le ondeaba suelto cuando caminaba rebotando contra su espalda.

La chica estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observarla con detalle, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se diera cuenta del interés de los ojos Remus.

Remus había acabado los ejercicios y ahora descansaba sobre el pupitre observando a la chica mientras ella escribía en su cuaderno. Alguien se acercó a ella y se puso delante suyo. Sirius dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y empezó a hablarle a la chica sin vergüenza alguna. Remus supuso que le estaba preguntando como hacer los deberes. Sabía que Sirius también era consciente de lo guapa que era aquella chica y por eso había acudido a ella como ayuda para los deberes antes que a él o a James. Remus le observó mientras Sirius hablaba con la chica.

Él era todo lo contrario a lo que ella representaba. La belleza pura de la chica se convertía en algo insignificante y abstracto en comparación con la belleza ruda, salvaje y oscura de Sirius. Al hablar, sus labios causaban una repentina aceleración del pulso a cualquier atento espectador. Sus ojos provocan un miedo que estremece los sentidos, grises y oscuros como la negra noche, ocultando secretos y albergando amargura. La combinación imperfecta de su rostro era oscura y escondía misterios imposibles de descifrar, pensaba Remus.

Se movió el pelo. Remus captó el movimiento y recordó que Sirius dijo que quería dejarse crecer el pelo. Un acto de rebeldía y disconformidad, pensó. Tenía el pelo tan oscuro que este reflejaba sobra sobre su rostro, marcando sus rasgados y prominentes pómulos y sellándolos con el riesgo de un peligro seguro a rasurarte con ellos.

—Lunático, no me mires así… —Sirius se acercaba a él dejando a la chica atrás—. No te preocupes, no es mi tipo.

—¿Q-qué?

—No hace falta que disimules, amigo —dijo el chico—. Alma no es mi tipo, es demasiado perfecta. Puedes quedártela.

La belleza de Sirius daba miedo, le daba miedo a Remus. Un miedo sano que enloquece, un miedo que arrastra a la locura y hace sucumbir al hombre más cuerdo en el negro pozo de la discordia. Sirius hace enloquecer a Remus y eso le asusta.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Devuélveme el libro, Sirius! —Remus siguió a Sirius por todo el patio. Era medio día y los alumnos descansaban después de comer en el patio del castillo.

—¡Ven a por el! —Sirius corría zigzagueando entre los arboles, Remus le seguía intentando alcanzarle.

—¡Devuélvemelo, vamos!

Sirius se paró de golpe y escondió el libro tras su espalda en Remus pararse frente a él.

—Dame un beso…

—¿C-cómo?

—Que me des un beso y te devuelvo el libro —Sirius habló muy seguro de si mismo.

—¿Dónd…?

Antes de que Remus pudiera acabar de preguntar dónde quería Sirius el beso, el chico puso la mejilla señalando el lugar. Remus rodó los ojos y dio el beso en la mejilla que Sirius demandaba. Un beso que duró más de la cuenta.

—Toma —respondió Sirius devolviéndole el libro—. ¿Contento?

—Sí.

Y Remus no supo si estaba contento porqué Sirius le había devuelto el libro o porqué le había dado aquel suave beso y había sellado su mejilla con el ardor de sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

—Acéptalo, Remus… Estamos castigados y punto.

Remus suspiró con resignación mientras seguía caminando a través de la oscuridad. La linea de los arboles era infinita a sus ojos, la espesa niebla hacía que perdieran de vista sus propios pies. La oscuridad les había envuelto por completo desde que habían entrado en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Odio este maldito bosque —gruño Remus.

—¿Por qué? —Sirius caminaba detrás suyo. Sabía que Remus estaba enfado con él y no quería atravesar esa barrera de espacio personal que el chico creaba cuando algo le irritaba demasiado. En este caso, Sirius.

—¡Porqué si! Todo a sido por tu culpa…

—También fue idea de James.

—Pero James corre más rápido que nosotros dos y se ha salvado el culo —objetó Remus con un tono burlón—. Y el cabrón de Peter se ha quedado la capa y se ha librado también.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Remus se giró y le miró sin intender.

—¿Has dicho ''el cabrón de Peter''? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí —respondió seco—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Has dicho cabrón…

—Ya…

—¿Remus Lupin diciendo palabrotas?

Remus suspiró y continuó andando con una marcha más acelerada que la de Sirius.

—¡Oye, no te alejes! —Sirius pegó un salto y se colocó al lado de Remus—. No me dejes solo —Se cogió al brazo de Remus, rodeándolo con el suyo.

Remus sintió como todo su cuerpo sufría una instantánea reacción con aquel contacto. Con el simple tacto del brazo de Sirius contra el suyo, Remus había notado un ardiente cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Dejó pasar aquel revelador hecho y siguieron andando, ahora mucho más cerca el uno del otro.

—No te alejes, Remus… —dijo Sirius a notar que Remus se tensaba, intentado buscar un poco de distancia—. Por favor.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Tu no te alejes y ya está.


End file.
